warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:Weißpelz
Über mich Über mich gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Ich bin ein großer Warrior Cats Fan und denke mir gerne Fanfictions über die Cats aus. Hoffentlich mögt ihr mich alle :3 Übrigens würde ich als Katze im Wind oder im Donner Clan leben. Bis bald eure Rose Mein Siggi (Danke Smaragdauge<3) Lieblingscharaktere * Kleinwolke * Weißpelz * Hollyleaf * Wieselpfote * Riesenstern * Sturmwind * Dachspfote * Rußpelz * Langschweif * Cinderheart * Jayfeather * Goosefeather * Springschweif * Brightsky * Regenpelz * Scharfkralle * Löwenherz * Steinfell * Lichtherz * Graustreif * Streifenstern * Sol * Brambleberry * Habichtfrost * Silberfluss * Briarlight Hasscharaktere * Knochen * Minka * Braunstern * Rainflower * Millie * Mapleshade * Berrynose mehr (noch) nicht ... Lieblingcouples * Kleinwolke x Rußpelz ♥♥♥ * Wieselpfote x Lichtherz * Jayfeather x Cinderheart * Schwarzstern x Rostfell * Weißpelz x Glanzfell * Feuerstern x Tüpfelblatt * Graustreif x Silberfluss * Riesenstern x Aschenfuß * Scharfkralle x Blattstern * Violet x Geißel O.o * ...... =D yeah! Gelesende Warrior Cats Bücher Warrior Cats *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis Die neue Prophezeiung *Mitternacht *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang Special Adventure *Feuersterns Mission *Crookedstar's Promise Die Welt der Clans *Cats of the Clans *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas *Rabenpfotes Abenteuer (Zerstörter Frieden, Ein Clan in Not, Das Herz eines Kriegers) *The Rise of Scourge *SkyClan and the Stranger (Beyond the Code) Meine Freunde im Wiki Hab euch alle lieb X3 Gruppenumarmung^^ *Honey *Stormy *Schneepelz *Leo *Icy *Smara *Biene *Feder Bilder von Freunden Ich freu mich über diese schönen Bilder^^ Sturmwind.Wallpaper.bySilver.fürWhity.png| Danke für diese unglaubliche Bild, Silver^^ Weißpelz.Wallpaper.bySilver.fürWhity.png| Einfach nur geil, Hawk^^ Rußpelz.bySilver.fürWhity.png| Mir fehlen die Worte, Silver^^ Kleinwolke.Wallpaper.bySilver.fürWhity.png| Wunderschön, Hawk^^ Silberrose '''Aussehen: Silberrose ist eine silberne Kätzin, die grau getigert ist und goldgelben Augen und flauschiges, langhaariges Fell hat. Sie hat außerdem ein zerfetztes Ohr. Leben: Sie ist im 2. Wurf (sie ist jünger als Dunkelstreif, aber älter als Graustreif) von Glanzfell geboren worden. Ihre beste Freundin ist Rußpelz und ihr bester Freund Kleinwolke.Sie war schon immer sehr hilfsbereit und gutherzig gewesen und verliebte sich in ihrer Schülerzeit in Sturmwind,welcher ihre Gefühle erwiderte. 2 Sonnenaufgänge bevor sie starb bekam sie ihre Jungen von ihm : Falkenjunges (später Falkenstern) und Windjunges (später Windblüte).Nach ihrem Tod wurden ihre Jungen von ihrer Mutter Glanzfell, ihrem Bruder Graustreif und ihrer besten Freundin Rußpelz großgezogen. Tod: Sie rettete Löwensturm (früher Wieselpfote) und Lichtherz vor der Hundemeute, starb aber selbst dabei.Silberrose hat gewusst, dass sie stirbt, weil ihr der Sternen Clan eine Prophezeiung geschickt hat: 'Die Rose aus Silber wird welken wenn die Meute kommt.' Im Sternen Clan wacht sie über alle Katzen die früher im Wald und jetzt am See leben. Manchmal spricht sie mit Rußpelz, wenn die Heierversammlungen stattfinden. In der letzten Schlacht in The Last Hope rettet sie Jayfeather das Leben, als dieser von Braunstern angegriffen wird. Falkenstern '''Aussehen: Er ist ein kastanienbrauner, langhaariger Kater, der nussbraun getigert ist und bernsteinfarbende Augen hat. Außerdem hat Falkenstern eine Narbe auf seiner Flanke. Leben: Er wird als Sohn von Silberrose und Sturmwind geboren. Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter kümmerten sich Glanzfell, Rußpelz und Graustreif um ihn und seine Schwester. Er macht sich immer große Sorgen um Windblüte, weil er sie auch nicht noch verlieren will. Seine beste Freundin ist Weißflügel und sein bester Freund ist Regenpelz. Falkenstern verliebte sich in die goldene Kriegerin Sternenstaub mit der 2 Junge(Goldjunges, später Goldstrom, und Herbstjunges, später Herbstwind) hat. Leider stirbt Sternenstaub bei einem Dachsangriff. Sein Sohn Herbstwind ist hellbraungesprenkelt und langhaarig mit smaragdgrünen Augen. Seine Tochter ist goldgetigert und langhaarig mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Nach dem Tod von Brombeerstern bekam Falkenstern seine 9 Leben von : 1. Brombeerstern (Das Leben der Treue) 2. Silberrose (Das Leben des Mutes) 3. Sternenstaub (Das Leben der Liebe) 4. Sturmwind (Das Leben der Gerechtigkeit) 5. Weißpelz (Das Leben der Weisheit) 6. Glanzfell (Das Leben des Schutzes) 7. Maulwurfpfote (Das Leben des Mitgefühles) 8. Regenpelz (Das Leben der Ausdauer) 9. Rußpelz (Das Leben der Hoffnung) Falkensterns Stellvertreterin wurde seine Schwester Windblüte. Windblüte '''Aussehen: Sie ist eine silberne Kätzin, die hellgraugetigert ist und goldgelbe Augen und samtiges, langhaariges Fell hat. Leben: Sie wurde als Junges von Sturmwind und Silberrose geboren. Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter kümmern sich Glanzfell, Rußpelz und Graustreif um sie und ihren Bruder. Sie hat die Gabe die Stimmen ihrer Ahnen zu hören und handelt dadurch immer überlegt. Ihre beste Freundin ist Hollyleaf und ihr bester Freund ist Jayfeather. Sie verliebt sich in den weißen Krieger Blitzsturm, als dieser sie vor einem Schatten Clan Krieger rettete, und bekam mit ihm 2 Junge (Regenjunges,später Regenfall, und Donnerjunges,später Donnerschlag). Ihre Tochter Regenfall ist eine dunkelgraue, langhaarige Kätzin mit dunklenen Flecken und eisblauen Augen. Ihr Sohn Donnerschlag ist ein weißer, langhaariger Kater, der silberngetigert ist und bernsteinfarbene Augen und eine lange Narbe auf der Schulter hat. Windblüte wird Falkensterns Stellvertreterin. Nachtschwinge '''Aussehen: Nachtschwinge ist eine schwarz-weiß gefleckte Kätzin mit hellblauen Augen und flauschigem, langhaarigen Fell. Sie hat auch eine Kerbe im Ohr. Leben: Sie it die ältere Schwester von Krähenfeder und somit die Tochter von Riesenstern und Aschenfuß. Ihre beste Freundin ist Hellschweif und ihr bester Freund ist Graustreif. Als Braunstern den Wind Clan vertreibt, kämpft sie gegen den Schatten Clan Anfüher, welcher ein Leben verliert. Sie versucht Frieden zu stiften, als Riesenstern den Donner Clan angreifen will, weil dieser Braunschweif Asyl gewährt, doch ihr Vater hört nicht auf sie. Sie begleitet ihren Bruder zum Wassernest der Sonne und versucht ihm zu helfen, über Federschweif hinweg zu kommen. Leider ohne Erfolg. Am See gestehten sich sie und Kurzbart ihre gegenseitige Liebe, was Moorkralle eifersüchtig macht und der wahre Grund ist, warum er Kurzbart töten wollte. Einige Monde nach Moorkralles Tod bekommt sie Kurzbarts Junge: Die hellbraungescheckte Kätzin Bussardflügel, die auch hellblaue Augen und flauschiges Fell hat, und der schwarz-weiß gefleckte Kater Elsternfeder, der bernsteinfarbene Augen, nah am Körper liegende Pelz und eine Narbe über dem rechten Auge hat. Sie ist eine der ersten die erfährt, dass Krähenfeder Jayfeathers, Lionblaze' und Hollyleafs Vater ist. Ihr Bruder vertraut ihr nähmlich jedes seiner Geheimnisse an. Nachtschwinge ist die schnellste Jägerin des Wind Clans und deshalb Botin an die anderen Clans, wobei Kurzstern ein schlechtes Gefühl hat, weil er Angst hat, dass ihr etwas passieren könnte.